When You're Down I'll Lift You Up
by pooooooooopshit
Summary: Lucy: Good reputation, perfect grades. Cana: 16-year old alcoholic who always skips class. Maybe that's why they were perfect for one another. Lucy x Cana [Lucana]


Lucy was the preppy, perfect girl; top grades, gorgeous, kind, popular. Cana was the delinquent; alcoholic at the age of 16, didn't study, fell asleep during class, always late (usually skipped) probably joined a gang, lived who knows where, and there were rumors of illicit sexual relations.

Maybe that's why they were perfect for one another.

Lucy was hanging behind the school after the last class of the day, texting her friends. It was a relatively chilly day, in the middle of fall. The wind was blowing Lucy's golden hair into her face, and an array of orange leaves stuck to her clothing. She swatted them away and pulled strands of her hair out of her face while trying to text at the same time.

 **Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen, Mirajane:**

 _Lucy: Wow this weather is crazy_

 _Erza: It isn't that bad, Lucy_

 _Juvia: Juvia likes it_

 _Evergreen: I agree with Lucy, it's messing up my look_

 _Mirajane: Try to look on the positive side of things_ ^^

 _Lisanna: Yeah!_

 _Lucy: I never said it was bad!_

 _Levy: That's true…_

Then, Lucy looked up from her phone to wipe another stray leaf off of her face. When she looked up she saw a brown haired girl stumbling around, half naked with a bottle of beer in her hands. Lucy gulped, recognizing the figure as Cana. She needed to get out of here, for Cana wasn't exactly a trusted, obedient student…

She picked up her purse and tried to leave quietly. Cana stumbled over and grabbed her arm. Lucy turned around in shock, reading her purse in case she needed to swing.

"Lucy," Cana mumbled. Lucy felt a shiver of surprised roll down her spine. How did she know her name? Cana looked up, her face squished and distressed. Lucy felt bad for her, but didn't know what to do. "C-Cana, can you let go?"

Just then, Cana's grip on Lucy loosened and Cana lost her balance. She face planted into Lucy's chest, falling downward. Lucy grabbed her arms, and heaved her upward. But, Cana being heavy, Lucy couldn't find the strength in her arms to keep her. She lowered Cana down onto the wet grass.

Lucy took off her pink overcoat and wrapped it around Cana. She reeked of alcohol, her clothes torn. There were clear red lines under Cana's eyes from lack of sleep and intoxication. Lucy lugged Cana to her car and set Cana in the back. She drove to her small apartment, in which she lived by herself (having run away from home).

It wasn't legal for her to be there, but she found out ways to stay. She lugged Cana up the stairs and into her room, and set her on the floor. After having a drink of water, Lucy pulled Cana over to the bathroom and stripped Cana's clothes off. She felt awkward doing it, like Cana would burst open and mistake her for a molester.

She turned the bath on to warm water and slipped Cana into it (rather ungracefully) and helped wash her. She checked Cana's heartbeat sometimes, because she was in such a deep sleep Lucy thought she was dead. She got Cana out and dried her with a towel, pulled her clothes back on and tucked her into Lucy's bed. Cana began to snore loudly, which oddly enough, secured Lucy. She was glad to know (constantly) that Cana wasn't dead.

She had never interacted with Cana before, but was always a compassionate person. She cared for others deeply, though being a popular girl some assumed she was the stereotypical queen bee. Lucy spent a couple of hours on her homework, before she heard Cana stirring. She set down the pencil, and walked into her bedroom.

She peered from behind the wall.

"Oh my god did some guy bring me home again? Shit. Hope he used goddamn protection. Now where is this mother fucker?" She got up from the bed, and noticed her clothing and unusually clean skin and hair. "What? I guess I didn't? But where am I? This room _is_ kinda girly, I guess." Lucy's room had lots of pink. And stuffed animals. She loved the Celestial Spirits™ toy company, even though she was 15. Some she had had for a long time.

Lucy emerged from the wall with a sigh. Cana froze. "Did you like abduct me or rape me girly?" she interrogated. "What? No!" Lucy put up her hands in a sign of submission. Cana burst into laughter. Lucy left a confused look on her face, as Cana wiped away a tear. "Then why the fuck am I here?"

 _So vulgar_ , Lucy thought. "You were drunk—" "Off my ass?" Cana interrupted, in a quizzical tone. "Yeah. So I brought you here and cleaned you up."

Cana's face turned to one of astonishment. Her eyes seemed almost far off, looking into the distance. They soon became fuzzy with tears once more, but not of laughter. Lucy stared at her with question, as Cana regained herself. "Thanks," Cana smiled. Her smile hit Lucy in the stomach like a train. _So pretty._

"I remember now," Cana reminisced. "That guy—Bacchus was visiting town. Only time I ever got beaten in a drinking contest. That must've been why I was in such bad shape…thank you, Lucy," Once again, Cana somehow remembered her name. "No one's been kind to me like this before."

 _No one? Ever?_

Before Lucy could think, Cana had already moved. Cana's lips were on the corner of Lucy's own. _What the-?_ And just as quick as they were on, they were off. "Thank you, it means a lot to me…Lucy."

"N-no problem…" Lucy flushed. Cana huffed a small laugh under her breath, then got a sharpie out of Lucy's desk. "What are you—"

She scribbled her phone number onto Lucy's wall. Cana turned around, dropped the sharpie and winked. "See ya later, hot stuff." And jumped out of the window. Lucy sprinted over to see if she landed properly, but she had already vanished.

 _Woah…what just…happened?_

Lucy touched the upper corner of her lip where Cana had left a peck. _Warm._ She sighed and flopped back onto the bed, typing Cana's phone number into her phone.

 _Would you like to safe this contact?_

Yes.

 _Huh_ , Cana thought, her hair flowing behind her. _Maybe I have a chance with Lucy afterall._

 **A/N:**

 **Woo! Okay, not my best work, but I wanted to get this idea I had down. And if you didn't get the hint at the end, Cana has had a secret crush on Lucy for a while. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **bw60**


End file.
